Was it Supposed To Be Us?
by BellaWrites
Summary: *Pitch Perfect 2 spoilers.* Everyone has graduated and Aubrey plans out a Bella vacation in New York city. Old feelings will arise, and Beca finds herself asking if... It was supposed to be them together? Bechloe. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Just saw Pitch Perfect 2 and wow... They didn't give us a Bechloe kiss or anything, but they did have A LOT of small parts hinting at Bechloe. For any of you that have seen it, remember that tent scene? I died in the theater. Anyways, let's see where this goes I suppose.**

The year went by quickly, a bit too soon for the Bellas. They all sailed in their own directions of their dreams. Beca owning her own label, her very first artist being of course, Emily. Fat Amy now works as a police officer at Barden PD. Chloe set out to discover herself and her path. Stacie owns her very own spa, her passion being cuticle care and helping others relax. Cynthia Rose works along side Beca, music being where she wanted to settle.

Beca found herself twirling rather fast in her spinny chair, her legs tucked under herself as she circled. Once she stopped, and the room was no longer spinning, the small brunette stood up from her sitting position to walk out of her office.

She crossed the threshold with a content sigh, closing and locking the door behind her. It had been a long day and she always became bored and tired around this time at the studio. Quickly checking her phone for the time, she clacked her boots across the hallway, waving at some of the workers as she passed.

Seeing Cynthia Rose across the hall, a small smile made its way on Beca's face. Her feet carried her to the other girl in a few seconds, but Cynthia Rose's eyes were glued to her smart phone.

The smaller girl waved her hand once with no sign of attention from the taller girl. It wasn't until Beca had snapped her fingers multiple times that Cynthia's eyes finally acknowledged the brunette in front of her.

"Oh, sorry Beca, didn't see ya there." Beca shook her head a bit, thinking for a split second that it was a short joke.

"It's cool. My phone's pretty interesting too." She said a bit sarcastically. Cynthia Rose chuckled lightly before waving a hand at her friend.

"You'll never guess who texted me today." Beca thought for a second. She shrugged at the other girl, not really having a clue.

"Aubrey Posen." Beca's jaw hit the floor as she gawked at Cynthia Rose.

"Aubrey..." The other girl nodded with a smirk.

"Aubrey, as in Aubrey Posen?"

"That's what I said." Beca was still a bit baffled.

"As in," Her hands went up and then fell down. "-bear traps every where Aubrey Posen?" Her friend nodded, showing her phone to the smaller girl.

Yep. That was indeed a text from the kraken herself. Beca smiled at the text, finding herself wondering what happened to everyone else.

"What's she been up to?" Beca asked, beginning to walk to the elevator with Cynthia Rose. She shoved her hands into her leather jacket's pockets as she waited for a reply.

"She said the retreat has been going strong ever since it got out that the Bellas were there." Beca nodded as she listened.

Once they reached the elevator, Beca pushed the button to her left. The smaller girl heard her friend's phone go off and watched as she read the text.

"Holy shit..." Cynthia Rose mumbled. Beca's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes scanning the taller girl's face.

"Aubrey is throwing a Bella party in New York. She said she's paying for everyone to fly out!" Beca faced her friend, grabbing her shoulders with a gigantic smile.

"Oh my gosh!" They hugged and then they both headed back home to clear their schedules for three weeks.

* * *

The day had finally come. The day in which the girls would fly to New York city. Beca was not happy. Why you ask? She doesn't do airports. The food is too expensive and crappy, there are never any open outlets, and the people always stare at her. Beca has no idea why they stare. Maybe it's her 'ear monstrosities', that's what Aubrey always stared at when they first met. Is it her I don't give a fuck attitude? She hasn't been showing that all too much lately, at least she thinks she's grown out of it. Mostly.

She was tapping her carry on with her fingers as she stood outside the bathroom. Cynthia Rose apparently hates airplanes and Beca insisted that she not eat before they flew, no matter how hungry she was. But no, it was Taco Bell. And so here we are, adding on another reason as to why Beca hates airports. And why are people staring at her so early into this trip?!

Beca groaned out loud, adding a small childish kick at the floor.

"It'll all be worth it." She whispered to herself, adding a forced smile that didn't come along with any real happiness. Well, it was all she could do to convince herself at the moment.

Her friend finally came out of the bathroom. One hand clutching her stomach, the other holding her laptop bag.

Beca gave her a look, a look saying I told you so. Cynthia Rose sent a glare at the smaller girl, shaking her head a bit. Beca chuckled, patting Cynthia's back a couple times.

"C'mon C.R, we are at gate 4B."

The two girls flew coach of course, and so they had seats a bit away from each other. Beca was lucky enough to have the first row, having no one in front of her. She glanced behind herself to see Cynthia Rose get seated by a very loud and overweighted gentleman. Beca laughed internally, snickering at her friend. She was tossed a middle finger in reply which just made it even more hilarious. Shaking her head as she sat back down, she tried to ignore the person who was going to sit next to her. Her headphones that were too big for her head drowned out everything.

She was about to fall asleep as they were done seating people down. But there was a tap on her shoulder. She assumed she was just bumped by the person next to her and so she didn't open her eyes. But then she was tapped again. Four more times to be more specific. She was about to choke out this person, but right as she opened her eyes, she started choking.

It was no other than Chloe fucking Beale.

"Beale?!" Since her headphones were blasting very loud music, and she was too startled to take them off, she was practically yelling at the redhead. Chloe pushed her headphones down for her, that bright smile making memories come flooding in. She of course goes straight for the hug, and it takes the brunette a second to realize what's happening. After she had come to terms that Chloe is right in front of her, squeazing the daylight out of her, she wrapped her small arms around the blue eyed beauty.

"Beca! It's been forever!" Beca was still hugging the other girl tight for about ten seconds, until it had to come to an end. The seatbelt light came on.

"What are you doing in L.A?" Beca asked as she calmed down. Chloe's smile seemed to have dropped a bit, but a small one was still present.

"Well," Chloe fiddled with her fingers for a second and Beca saw what looked like a ring on her left finger.

"You remember Tom, right?"

Beca doesn't really know why, but there was a sudden pit in her stomach. As if the small bit of happiness she got from seeing Chloe had vanished, and turned to pure anger. She did her very best at not showing it though. Trying to bite back her comments on the douchebag, she smiled towards her old friend.

"Guy that broke your heart more times than I can count on my fingers from college?"

Well, I did say that she _tried._ Chloe slouched in her seat a bit. She was visibly exhausted. Beca started to think that Chloe got that a lot when she told people about... Him.

Beca never got why such a nice, smart, talented, and amazing girl would choose such a dick of a guy. But one look at Chloe right now, the smaller girl quickly apologized.

"Chlo, I'm sorry. I know people can change." Beca said that but didn't believe a word she fed to her. She just didn't want to see Chloe like that because of something that she said. The redhead smiled, and sighed.

"Anyways, we were having a vacation in SanFran." Beca nodded, listening with all her attention. There was a pause between the two, just staring at each other. Chloe's smile got even bigger if that were possible, and she intertwined her left hand with Beca's right. The small action sent chills all the way down Beca's spine. She shook it off, and smiled at Chloe.

"You look good Beca." Beca could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and she coughed in attempt to make it go away. She will not blush.

"Thanks, uh you too." She replied awkwardly. She turned her head to look out her window as the plane was beginning to take off, her hand still firmly in the redhead's.

 _This ought to be interesting._ Beca thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am baffled with the response I got from this fic. Sorry that I didn't update sooner. But I just got out of school for the summer and so, lots more time to write! If you reviewed, I love you, and let's get to it.**

Everything changed since the girls last saw each other. At least, Beca had changed a lot. After college and the national competition, Beca had moved to L.A. She broke it off with Jesse, telling him that she was gay. It was hard, for the both of them. She then confided in Cynthia Rose and since she had gone through this herself, she knew better than anyone. Jesse and Beca are still friends of course, but distance has made their calls become less and less frequent.

Beca had always loved the ginger. Since the day she met Chloe at the activities fair, she also knew that they would be fast friends and that scared her for a while. She never realized she 'love loved' Chloe until they moved into the Bella house. It was pushed way down into the basement of Beca's mind. She was with Jesse and didn't want to dwell on a little crush.

Everyone has a girl crush after all.

She did pretty well at hiding these new found feelings. So well that she has kept it a secret for a few years. It sounds nearly impossible, and it was, but Beca was determined to keep these feelings at bay. It would have ruined everything.

Staring at the blue eyed beauty whose head is currently resting on the smaller girl's shoulder, Beca realized something.

That it was indeed, impossible to keep it down.

It was quite impossible to keep her mouth shut.

To not act on her feelings.

With her no longer in a relationship, and hearing that Chloe was getting married to, dare I say it Tom, the feelings she had kept away are coming back up very quickly.

But she knew better. The friendship they had was too valuable, and telling the redhead would ruin everything they had built. Their friendship, Chloe's hard work in tearing down Beca's walls. It would have all been for a nasty 'breakup'.

Beca's hand was slowly reaching to move that annoying strand of hair out of Chloe's sleeping face. But she stopped midway, deciding against touching the girl. She didn't want that spark to come back, it was irritating. Or amazing. She was confused.

"Attention everyone," A manly voice said from the speakers above.

"-we will be arriving at our destination in about fifteen minutes. Please buckle up, and thank you for flying with South West."

Beca looked at Chloe, and then a little lower to see if she was buckled in. And she wasn't. Beca mentally face palmed. She didn't want to wake the redhead, she looked so peaceful sleeping there. The brunette took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles, and whispered to herself,

"Let's do this."

Beca slowly leaned over to grasp the other end of the seatbelt, Chloe's head slouching a bit from being dropped off the shorter girl's shoulder. She paused, closing her eyes and not breathing as if that would make her quiet and invisible. Beca gently buckled the redhead as she slept, and quickly got back to her original position, buckling herself in also.

It looked to be around five in the evening when the brunette glanced out her window. And right on cue, Chloe yawned as her arms stretched all around her. She smiled as her eyes were still closed which made Beca wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Good morning." Beamed the ginger. Beca raised her eye brow at her friend. She pointed to the window, her eyes never leaving Chloe's.

"It's nowhere close to morning, Beale." The other girl smiled even brighter, and hugged beca once more. And boy did it take her by surprise. She knew Chloe, and she knew that she had to get used to this like she was used to it before.

"Awe, Beca!" The sound of Chloe cooing made the brunette's heart melt.

"Did you buckle me in?" Beca stiffened in the hug as Chloe just squeezed tighter. The taller girl pulled back to look at her friend, smiling brightly.

Beca made a face at the redhead, waving her hand once.

"Psh, no." She said back, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Chloe chuckled at the girl before taking her hand in her's, like they had done previously. Beca looked out her window to try and ignore the ginger's touch. Beca laughed at herself in her head. She was so stupid. Just one touch and she can't think of anything but that.

Beca felt a nudge and looked to her right.

"You okay Becs? You're suffocating my hand." The blue eyed girl asked, genuinely concerned.

She had not noticed that she was gripping her hand a bit hard. Beca just completely let go, and mumbled out an apology, her gaze going back to the window. She could feel the redhead's eyes burning the back of her head, but she didn't dare turn back around and be forced to talk. The plane had landed soon after she had asked that, and they waited to grab their carry ons.

The smaller girl stood impatiently outside the gate for Cynthia Rose, Chloe standing next to her. Beca began to drum on her leg, creating a beat. It seemed like forever until her friend finally walked out.

* * *

"This place is huge." Beca said as she carried her luggage to the door. It looked to be a mansion, a gigantic front door being the first thing they meet. Beca was about to knock when Chloe just opened the door as if she owned the place.

"Okay then..." Beca mumbled as she lugged her items through the massive door. The place was amazing. There was a staircase going up to the second floor, the ceiling being very tall. Looking forward, a living room was visible. Beautiful white couches along with a fireplace and a flat screen TV. To the right was a room that led to the kitchen that seemed to be full of modern appliances. A sharp scream could be heard. Well, more like a squeal.

The three girls at the doorway were bombarded with hugs from their old friends. Beca somehow wriggled free and looked at who exactly was here already. She could spot Stacie, Aubrey, Emily, Ashley, Jessica, Lily, and that was it. Beca's brows dipped in confusion.

"Where's Amy?" The small girl chimed in through all the giggles and some tears of joy. They all looked to her, never releasing from the huddle.

"She said she was roadtripping here and would be a little late." Aubrey shrugged. Beca nodded and proceeded to walk up the stairs which she assumed lead to the bedrooms. Looking around she saw one door open so she walked over to it, a small bead of sweat on her forehead from hauling her luggage up the stairs.

She dropped her bag on the floor, immediately falling onto an open bed. Laying her fore arm over her eyes, she decided to take a little breather and listen to her thoughts.

They were all about the ginger. What a surprise.

Beca grunted and threw herself up forcefully, becoming a bit dizzy from the speed. She smiled at the very person who was invading Beca's mind at the moment.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe beamed as she gently set her luggage on the opposite bed. She then turned to the brunette, gave her a winning smile, and then got to unpacking.

Sharing a room with Chloe would be a challenge for the small girl. Beca knows how Chloe gets at night when she's alone. You may think the redhead is touchy feely at first glance, but she's even more 'hands on' when she goes to bed. When they first got the Bellas house in Barden, Chloe had shared a room with Beca and she had strict rules:

1.) If I find my way to your bed, please don't tell me to get out.

2.) If I want to cuddle, you better cuddle with me.

3.) Don't try to leave from my cuddle while I am sleeping. The chip in Aubrey's tooth wasn't from the pitch pipe.

And number 4, Beca's personal favorite,

4.) If you can not abide to my rules, you may switch rooms.

Let's just say that Chloe had her own room, and Beca roomed with Fat Amy. Beca couldn't handle it on the first three nights she spent bunking with Chloe. It was just too much both physically, and emotionally.

"Beca, you there?" She shook her head twice before noticing that she zoned out. She looked up and was met with genuinely concerned eyes. Eyes that were _that_ kind of blue. She quickly pulled a smile and ran a hand through her hair.

"Last time I checked, we both flew here together." Chloe flicked Beca's nose before going back to unpacking, the smaller girl now noticing that the ginger was holding her favorite band tee in her left hand. A pout made its way onto the brunette's face. She loved that shirt and she wondered why Chloe had it.

* * *

 **Sorry again, just sort of wanted to update for you followers out there. Give me some ideas in reviews, PMs, or don't do it at all, LOL, it's all good. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think so far. ~Bella**


End file.
